Remembering the Loss
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Max remembers Alec.


Remembering the Loss

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: **dpierce99@hotmail.com**

Website: **http://www.darkangelsfanfic.com**

Status: Complete

Category: Romance

Spoilers/Rumors: Anything up to "Freak Nation" | Alternate Universe

Season: 2

Rating: PG-13

Content Warning: Character death!! Lots of blood mentioned but other than that nothing else. 

Summary: Max remembers Alec.

Author's Note: I wanted to write something short and this is what came to mind. I was listening to Vince Gill's "Go Rest High" while I was writing this. I wasn't depressed or anything. I have that advantage when it comes to depressing songs. I don't get depressed when I listen to them. I hope you like it. 

Pairing: Max/Alec

Disclaimer: The characters of "Dark Angel" do not belong to me. So **_DO NOT_** sue me!

Max sat on the couch staring out the window watching the rainfall with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. A single tear shed from her eye and fell down her face to fall off her jaw. She closed her eyes as more tears started to all and she remembered only a week ago…

__

(Flashback)

"Alec!" Max yelled running up to him as he collapsed to the ground. 

The group had just returned from a rescue mission that succeeded, but not without casualties. 

Max fell to her knees by Alec's side and pulled his hands away from the shotgun wound he had to the chest. 

"Max…" Alec groaned spitting up blood in the process. 

"Help me get him on the table!" she yelled pulling him off the floor by herself. She placed him gently on the table and commenced to strip him of his jacket and shirt to see how bad the wound was. Once she got his jacket and shirt off she saw the wound and covered her mouth. There was a huge gaping whole in his chest. He must've been shot at close range for it to be that large. She gained control of her emotions and started to spout off commands to everyone around for what she needed then turned her attention back to Alec. 

"You're gonna be okay Alec you just have to stay with me please!" she cried desperately. 

"I…didn't know…you cared…Maxie…" he choked out. 

"That's it come on talk to me…stay with me Alec, " she encouraged. 

He shook his head then turned to look at her. She had tears running down her face. He reached up and wiped them away. "Don't…cry" he said trying to breath with the blood flooding his lungs. 

She started cry harder holding his hand to her face. "Don't you leave me Alec! Do you hear me! Don't leave me!" 

He coughed harshly spitting more blood getting all over himself and Max. His head fell back against the table and he stared at the ceiling. "Max…" he whispered. 

"I'm here, " she said leaning over him caressing the side of his face. 

He turned his head to face her, "Thank you…" There was so much he wanted to thank her for. He owed her so much. He owed her his life and he was about to pay her. He knew he wasn't going to make it. "Max…I…give me…a kiss…" 

She leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the lips then lingered on them leaning her forehead against his. 

"I love you…" he choked out without skipping a word. 

"I love you, " she cried as the tension left his body and stillness took over. 

She pulled back to look at him and his eyes were still open. She gently closed his eyes and slowly leaned over him hugging his dead body to her. 

Everyone stood around not knowing what to do. They just stood and let her cry on him…and over him. 

__

(Present) 

She opened her eyes after the memory ended. It felt like yesterday she lost him. She felt like she died that day as well. She kept herself busy like he would've wanted her too. She practically lived at Terminal City and Jam Pony but she didn't go to Crash anymore. She felt guilty about it for some reason. She mostly sat and thought if she had been there? What could she have done to prevent it? Could she have prevented it? Or was it just fate? Ben would've thought so. 

She reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes and went back to staring out the window. As she sat there she remembered the way he would've want her to remember him…

Smiling…

Laughing…

Easy going…

Arrogant…

Cocky…

"I'm your breeding partner."

"This is your mess, not mine."

"Max I'm sorry."

"You know, this whole tough-chick act thing is really unbecoming. "I'm gonna bounce you on your ass. I'm gonna smack your bitch head." It's so unfeminine."

"Please tell me you're going to get naked?"

"Okay, go get him."

"Uh...what...uh..."Pal upset"? Pal upset. He's just worried about you, the big lug."

"You know, I never really noticed, but...he's actually kind of magnificent."

"I'm always alright."  


"Argh! I can't believe this. I've been stuck in this closet for over an hour to facilitate you having sex! That's what I've been reduced to. I'm a pimp."

"I'll forgive you…this time."

"My turn now, bitch."

"Look, I seriously doubt White and his, uh, merry band of transgenic hunters get their tips from the New World Weekly. I mean, besides, this is Sketchy we're talking about. What are the chances he stumbles across an actual Manticore alum that's stupid enough to let him snap a shot?"

"Well, thanks for saving my butt, again. Must be hard, huh? Having me around? Some guy with Ben's face, making you think about things you'd rather forget?"

"I guess that makes me medium fella."

"I don't know, guys. I mean, listen to yourselves. You know? "If she's a witch, she'll float; if she's not, she'll drown." It's like either way, she's guilty."

"I'm always ready."

"Now, don't start crying on me, 'cause he said I had to take care of you."

"I love you…"

__

Short I know but it wrote itself like they usually do this late. Please give me reviews, thank you


End file.
